Colony 6
Colony 6 is a Hom settlement in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is positioned above Bionis' Leg. It is the home of Sharla and Juju. Story Prior to the events of the Colony 9 Raid, Colony 6 was attacked by Mechon. Led by Xord they quickly overran the settlement, driving Sharla and Juju to escape along with the elderly Homs and those unable to fight, while the Defense Force covered their escape. While Shulk and Sharla do set out for Colony 6, it actually plays less of a role in the overall storyline, as they confront Xord in the Ether Mine. The mine is placed directly beneath Colony 6. However, when they return after the battle with Xord, Metal Face and his minions ambush them. At this point Dunban joins the party, with Dickson bringing up the rear. Despite even numbers on both sides, Metal Face escapes after a Telethia attacks. Afterwards, Juju will ask Shulk to help rebuild Colony 6. The party will have to retrieve supplies and money for the reconstruction and send new immigrants to repopulate the region. The fledgling colony will also be attacked from time to time and you'll have to fend off the attackers before the colony resumes its normal functions. After the Bionis awakens, the party is attacked at the gates of Colony 6 by a squad of Telethia. The Telethia will attack again while the party is in Prison Island, but they are defeated by Juju and Otharon with the aid of Face Mechon. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks: * Reconstruction HQ * Supply Road * Watchpoint Junction * Drainage Outlet * Freight Road * Misty Path * Main Entrance Locations: * Splintered Path * Hope Farm * Freight Elevator * Pod Depot Mining The rank of crystals obtained from these deposits begins at two and increases up to rank five as the Nature level of Colony 6 is increased. #NE of Drainage Outlet Wind #* Agility Up II, III, IV, V #* Fall Defence II, III, IV, V # NW of Pod Depot and NE of Freight Elevator Water #* HP Up II, III, IV, V #* Paralysis Resist II, III, IV, V Enemies * Mechon M64 Armour+ * Mechon M64X * Mechon M53X (Colony 6) * Red Antol * Yellow Antol * Grom Nebula Unique Monsters * Graceful Holland * Drifter Jutard * Lazy Hox * Fiery Igna * M71 Fire Support * Ancient Rhogulia * Demon King Dragonia NPC * Hope Farm Shop * Shop 1 * Shop 2 * Shop 3 * Shop 4 * Shop 5 * Shop 6 * Shop 7 * Shop 8 * Shop 9 * Shop 10 * Juju * Otharon * Pama * Nikita * Anna * Werner * Satata * Olga * Gorman * Ewan * Matryona * Kiroki * Arda * Daza Heart-to-Hearts * Renewed Determination ** Shulk and Reyn - Heart Affinity * Strength of Heart ** Shulk and Dunban - Heart Affinity * The Colony Reborn ** Shulk and Sharla - Heart Affinity * One Year On ** Reyn and Dunban - Cloudy Affinity * Recovery and Reflection ** Fiora and Dunban - Cloudy Affinity * Quiet Time ** Fiora and Riki - Cloudy Affinity * Dunban's Right Arm ** Dunban and Sharla - Cloudy Affinity Links *Colony 6 Reconstruction *Colony 6 Immigrants Category:Locations Category:Bionis Locations Category:Colony 6 Category:Areas Category:Towns in Bionis